heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia
|-|Overview = Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia is an open world-building project developed by Kitagon and Wings-of-Bloodfire. It is set in an alternate timeline, about one thousand years after the canon events, and is basically the Wings of Fire world set in a more modernized era. You don't have to ask to have anything affiliated with MFP (OCs, cities, organizations, etc.) If you make a city, feel free to add it to the page. |-|Kingdoms and Governments = Overview The Kingdoms are currently under an agreement that has since made it a sort of confederacy, though individual kingdoms can pull from it if they choose to do so. Power Pyrrhia's kingdoms and royalty are still in place, but over the years the system of ruling has evolved into more of a constitutional monarchy. The ruler that belongs to the royal bloodline has the most power, and the eldest heir, male or female, inherits the throne once the current bloodline ruler dies or steps down. Each Kingdom has their own council to help with making decisions and rulings, and the amount of dragons in each council varies between Kingdoms, although the minimum is usually six. The influx of towns and large cities has caused for kingdoms to assign mayors along with the mayor's own councils. The system of choosing said positions varies between kingdoms; some allow the citizens to vote, while others involve the Queen or King themselves electing a dragon. Meetings Twice a year, in June and December, the rulers from each kingdom along with their mayors and council members meet. This is basically a way to keep the relationships between the kingdoms strong, and allows rulers to discuss things that are going on in their individual kingdoms. |-|Society = Overview Despite the modernized culture that now resides in Pyrrhia, tensions are still known to be high among the tribes. Although kingdoms now have mixed populations, each individual kingdom still has the majority of the tribe of origin, and dragons from other tribes often feel out of place. Likewise, different tribes constantly taunt each other, and in many cases intertribal relationships are shunned by families—believing that their pure-blood will be spoiled—and hybrids are rare even in these times. New technology developed over decades of peace has resulted in the current Pyrrhian society, and large cities and towns have since flourished among the kingdoms. Trading and interactions between groups from different kingdoms has become more common, and the kingdoms have begun to rely on one another's cooperation in order to gain resources. The media insists that Pyrrhia has formed a lasting peace, but recent events have said otherwise. |-|Cities and Towns = If you have a city or town, please add it below. Agranon text Alpenzen text Argentine text Cosarin Coasrin is the largest city in the Rain Kingdom, being rather uncultivated and covered in treehouses that light up the night. It carries a welcoming atmosphere and is Pyrrhia's primary source of mango production. Deux City This sprawling city is often called the Jewel of the Sky Kingdom. Deux is spread across two mountains on the SkyWing Coast, and has a rich and cultured history, layered with gods, art and magic. It is known for its high concentration of young artists of all kinds, who flock to the city for its rich atmosphere. Elko text Entos text Fellowship text Foxtail text Goldenbay text Henderline Once a sprawling town of farmland, Henderline's residents are now in a heavy dispute with companies who are exploiting their soils for oil and precious minerals. It is located on the plains of the Mud Kingdom, surrounded by the fossils of empty streams that reach out to its nearby neighbor Goldenbay. Ignitis text Moonfleck text Nettai An island located several hundred kilometers east of the Sea Kingdom, Nettai is small but flourishes with often outgoing dragons. Its beaches are a popular vacation destination, with great seafood and many activities for all to enjoy. Nightcry Nightcry is a sprawling modern city located within the kingdom of the sea. Nightcry bends the rules, and most outsiders hate it. They're very unique here, and don't belieive in prejudice. A safe haven for hybrids, tribless, and dragons of all tribes, that is, if they can handle the young and wild culture. Often called two-half city for its two very different sides, the east and the west. Riverside A small town that is constantly covered in fog, Riverside is considered a mysterious and often unsettling vacation spot. Its residents often keep to themselves, and the town itself is tucked away behind a temperate forest, although it sports a gorgeous lake rich with fish. Saturnalia text Silverbay text Tekina text